


fall down at your door

by saltalyn



Series: he's the sun and he's the moon [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Simon Snow Is a Good Bro, i forgot simon had wings so pretend like they're spelled away, idk i didn't think that far ahead, penny and baz are Tired Uni Students™, rated Teen for canon-typical swearing, simon and penny are flatmates but baz visits regularly bc he loves his bf, simon isn't in uni but probably has a job, simon takes care of them bc they don't do it for themselves, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltalyn/pseuds/saltalyn
Summary: When Baz's finishes his day at uni, he comes to visit Simon as he always does. Simon notices that his boyfriend is more tired than usual and decides to do something.prompt #1: "What the fuck were you thinking?"
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: he's the sun and he's the moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865137
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	fall down at your door

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't written anything in a long time but i like this one. the title is from I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers, i thought it was accurate :)

Baz always looks bloody perfect.

Simon knows this, he’s known it since first year. The only time Baz had ever looked slightly less than perfect was after he had been kidnapped by numpties. Even then he was still gorgeous. Now, however, when Baz walks into Simon and Penny’s flat this evening, Simon knows something is wrong. Baz’s eye bags pop out like dark red bruises against his pale skin, his shirt is wrinkled. Simon can hardly believe it. Wrinkles? Really?

His hair still looks perfect though. Of course it does, he’s Baz.

Simon mutes the telly and levers himself off the sofa to greet his boyfriend. He seems intently focused on toeing his shoes off, he doesn’t look up when Simon stands in front of him.

“Baz?” Baz blinks slowly, looking down at him.

“Hello, Snow.”

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Simon says gently, cradling Baz’s jaw in his hands. Baz’s eyes soften. They always do whenever Simon uses a pet name. He curves his hands around Simon’s waist.

“Nothing.”

Simon’s eyebrows furrow. “It’s not ‘nothing’, Baz. You’re ... tired.” Baz’s shoulders tense. “You’re more than tired, you look bloody exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Baz says, voice curt.

“You’re not,” Simon says firmly. “You need a break. You’ve been overworking yourself.”

“I can’t, I've a project due in three days.” Simon knew that Baz has always been an overachiever. He was top of their class at Watford. Obviously, those habits followed him to uni, but Simon didn’t think it would be this bad. Baz looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

“I know,” Simon starts, “but- but you can’t stop sleeping to finish a project, it’s unhealthy.” Simon stares into Baz’s grey eyes. _They’ve always been so pretty,_ he thinks. Baz rolls his eyes.

“I can take care of myself, Snow. You’re one to talk.” Simon knows by now that Baz uses insults as a defense mechanism, so he doesn’t take offense.

“Don’t be a dick,” he says softly. “I’m just trying to get you to take care of yourself. I know- I know school is important to you, but you should be important to yourself.” Baz’s body sags and he rests his forehead on Simon’s shoulder, arms fully wrapping around him. “When was the last time you ate? Regular food _and_ blood,” he clarifies, knowing Baz would give a vague answer.

“Erm, I ate eggs and toast… some time recently,” voice muffled in the worn fabric of Simon’s t-shirt. Simon inhales sharply. “And I drained a few rats a couple of days ago,” he concedes.

“What the fuck were you thinking? I made you eggs and toast yesterday _morning!_ ”

“I know,” Baz whispers. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t have time, this bloody degree is killing me.”

“Go sit on the sofa. I’ll bring you some blood from the fridge and I’ll make you a couple of cheese toasties, yeah?”

“I’m not really that hungry-” Baz starts.

“You’re gonna fucking eat it, Baz. Do I have to shove it down your throat?” Baz sighs and lifts his head, eyebrows pinched. Simon stands on his tiptoes and smooths out the wrinkle on Baz’s forehead, then kisses him lightly on the nose. He slides Baz’s bag from his shoulder to the floor and pushes him toward the sofa. Simon retreats to the kitchen as he sits down.

**.o.O.o.**

After Baz eats and drinks, he lays his head in Simon’s lap while they browse Netflix. “Simon, I can’t watch for long, I have to work on my project.” Simon rolls his eyes and looks down at him, muttering _Idiot_.

“You’re not working for the rest of tonight,” Simon says simply.

“Like hell I’m not,” Baz says, attempting to get up. Simon pushes his chest back down. He knows that Baz could easily overpower him and get up if he really wanted to. Simon guesses that subconsciously, Baz knows he needs rest and just wants to lie down.

“Basil,” he warns. Baz huffs, knowing that whenever Simon uses ‘Basil’ or ‘Basilton’, he means it. “You’re overworking yourself. You’re not sleeping and you’re not eating.”

“I just haven’t been hungry recently, is all,” he tries.

“Shut up.” Simon traces his eyebrow with his thumb, shaking his head. “You’re so beautiful, you absolute tosser,” he whispers, almost to himself.

“Shut up,” Baz repeats, even as he flushes. Simon knows he’s silently cursing the blood he forced him to drink earlier.

“Go to sleep, darling,” Simon says, running fingers through Baz’s soft hair. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re a terrible boyfriend, Simon Snow,” Baz grumbles, eyes sliding shut. “The literal worst.”

“I know,” Simon grins. He watches Netflix as Baz’s breaths deepen, a slight upturn to his lips.

Penny comes tumbling out of her room, looking drained and yanking an elastic from her tangled ponytail. “Hey, Si,” she says.

“Hey, Pen. Baz is here-”

“Oh.”

“He’s been really exhausted recently.” Penny frowns. “I know, but I finally got him to eat and sleep so don’t make too much noise.”

“You sound like you have a bloody baby.” Simon grins.

“There’s some cheese toasties in there for you, if you want ‘em.”

“Oh thanks, I’d forgotten I was hungry.” As she crosses to the kitchen, she stops behind the sofa to cup Simon’s jaw and place a kiss on his hair, then goes on her way. Simon sighs.

 _I’ve got to go to Tesco’s soon, I’ve got two bloody babies to take care of_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave kudos and/or comment. see you in the next one


End file.
